Maaf, Aku Terlambat
by Komodo Vs Tomato
Summary: Ini bukan fanfiksi normal di mana karakternya adalah karakter-karakter hetalia, melainkan cerita mengenai pengalaman seseorang saat Hetalia Day pertamanya. Dalam rangka Hetalia Day. Based on true story. Two-shots. Mungkin abal, gaje, atau lebay. Efek samping tidak ditanggung author, karena sebelum semuanya terlambat Anda masih bisa scroll down.
1. Chapter 1

Kamis, 24 Oktober 2012 [13:47]

"24 Oktober! Dua hari lagi!" gadis berambut hitam kelam itu berseru pada kalender, nyengir lebar dari kuping ke kuping.

"Bagus, dua hari lagi segala lebaymu akan menghilang," gerutu gadis lain yang duduk di samping gadis pertama.

"Bagaimana jika aku masih akan memamerkan betapa hebatnya Hetalia Day pertamaku sampai sebulan ke depan?" Alice bertanya, masih belum berpaling dari kalender.

"Aku tahu itu mungkin terjadi. Tolong jangan memperburuk mimpi burukku yang kini berubah jadi nyata dalam bentuk sesosok monster ganas penggila Hetalia," Aisa mendengus keras sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan pensilnya. Alice baru saja membuka mulutnya ketika Aisa mengangkat tangan menghentikan. "_Stop_. Tolong jangan bilang ini bukan salahmu. Dilihat dari sisi mana pun ini jelas-jelas salahmu."

Alice tertawa.

* * *

**"Maaf, Aku Terlambat" by Komodo vs Tomato**

**Dalam rangka Hetalia Day 2013 (26 Oktober 2013)**

**Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Ini bukan fanfiksi normal di mana karakternya adalah karakter-karakter hetalia, melainkan cerita mengenai pengalaman seseorang saat Hetalia Day pertamanya. ****_Based on true story_****.**

**Didedikasikan untuk seorang teman baik yang sebenernya belum pernah sekali pun bertemu langsung/tatap muka dengan saya, Alice.**

* * *

Kamis, 24 Oktober 2012 [14:17]

Pintu kelas itu menjeblak terbuka, membuat Alice dan Aisa tersentak kaget. Di baliknya, kini berjalan ke arah mereka, adalah Ivan, ketua kelas sekaligus rival abadi Alice. "Daftar nilai biologinya sudah keluar," ia memulai, salah satu tangan menyodorkan selembar kertas ke bawah hidung Alice, dan yang satunya lagi untuk berkacak pinggang. "Lihat, berapa nilaimu?" tanyanya. Cengiran pemuda berambut hazel itu bahkan lebih lebar dari Sungai Thames.

Alice mendengus. "Iya, iya, 82. Percaya deh, yang nilainya bagus."

"Eh? Nilaiku cuma 98 kok," raut muka sok inosen itu niatnya akan langsung dipakai oleh Alice sebagai landasan mendarat sebuah tempat pensil dengan isi dua pertiga penuh. Niatnya. Tapi sayang, si landasan sudah ngacir duluan dengan tawa nista membahana.

"Kalian berdua bahkan lebih parah dari minyak dan air. Peribahasa itu sudah tidak memadai untuk kalian," ujar Aisa.

"Rencanaku tanggal 26 besok terdengar semakin meragukan…"

"Hah? Rencana tanggal 26? Hetalia Day? Hubungannya dengan Ivan?"

"Eh-oh, ti-tidak ada. Aku bicara sendiri…" Alice menjawab cepat-cepat dengan wajah merah. Aisa kembali mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya.

Bagi Alice, Ivan adalah… _well_, bagaimana mengatakannya… Alice dan Ivan tak bisa disebut teman. Pertama kali mereka bertemu adalah ketika masih sepuluh tahun, di mana Alice menonjok wajah Ivan yang telah mengejeknya pendek. Mereka selalu sekelas hingga SMP kelas 8, selalu bersaing dalam segala hal. Kemudian Alice sadar bahwa dirinya menyukai Ivan, entah sejak kapan.

Seperti sebagian fans Hetalia lainnya, Alice menganggap Hetalia lebih dari sekadar anime. Karena hal itu tidak hanya merubah nilai sejarahnya, tapi juga kehidupannya dalam berbagai aspek. Hetalia adalah fandom pertamanya, dan akan tetap jadi fandom yang paling spesial untuknya. Karena beberapa alasan absurd di atas, ia bertekad akan menyatakan cinta pada Ivan saat Hetalia Day, 26 Oktober 2012.

"Hai, Pendek," seruan familiar itu terdengar dari belakang punggungnya. Alice tidak berhenti berjalan karena sudah mengenal suara itu dengan baik. Ivan lagi, apa sih masalahnya?

"Dengar," Alice menyahut dengan kesal, tidak repot-repot menoleh ke arah sepeda yang menjajari langkahnya. "Aku sama sekali tidak pendek. Nggak bisa lihat ya?"

"Tetap lebih pendek dariku," pemuda itu nyengir. Alice cemberut, kedua tangannya ada di saku. Kemudian langkahnya melambat ketika ia menyadari sesuatu; hari ini, 24 Oktober, adalah Hetalia Day juga. Jantungnya mulai berdegup tak teratur—ia berani bersumpah merasakan degupnya berhenti sepersekian detik lalu berdetak lagi dalam tempo lebih cepat—dan isi perutnya seakan melorot turun. Tanpa sadar ia sudah berhenti berjalan. Ivan menghentikan sepedanya, memandang Alice dengan heran.

"Hei, Ivan…" Alice memulai pelan.

"Apa?" jawabannya tidak sinis, murni keheranan.

"Aku… _well_, begini… umm… sebenarnya, eeh… jadi, errr, a-aku akan mengalahkan nilaimu tahun ini! Lihat saja!"

Ivan terdiam, mata menerawang. Ekspresi itu bertahan sekitar dua detik sebelum ia meledak tertawa. "Kita lihat saja," cengirnya. "Jangan lupa yang kalah wajib mentraktir yang menang! Sampai jumpa lagi, Pendek!"

Beberapa menit kemudian sepeda itu sudah hilang di tikungan. Alice masih berdiri di jalan yang kosong itu. Lututnya menyerah, ia berjongkok, memegang kepalanya. "Ya Tuhan, ngomong apa aku barusan…?"

* * *

Kejadian itu berlalu dan semuanya terasa berlangsung jauh lebih lambat. Hal ini menyiksa Alice. Ia semakin kacau—atau sebut saja galau—dari waktu ke waktu. Setelah apa yang terasa seperti bertahun-tahun, 25 Oktober datang, kemudian waktu pulang sekolah mengikuti. Alice bergegas pulang, daripada mengambil resiko mentalnya berevolusi jadi semakin labil di sekolah.

Ia menemukan ibunya sedang membersihkan ruang tengah. "Oh, hai, sayang. Cepat ganti baju, kita akan menjenguk saudaramu di, uhh, luar kota. Kau tahu kan, Kate kecil yang akan operasi tulang setelah kecelakaan kemarin."

"Oh, benar. Tunggu, luar kota? _Mum_, aku berangkat sekolah besok," Alice menjawab dengan dahi berkerut.

"Ya, tentu saja. Kita tidak akan menginap, Alice," kata ibunya sembari beranjak ke pintu.

"Bukan itu. _Well_, itu juga. Tapi aku punya pekerjaan rumah dan—" kata-katanya terpotong oleh bunyi pintu yang ditutup. Alice menghembuskan napas keras-keras dengan kesal dan berjalan ke kamarnya.

Mereka berangkat dengan mobil malam harinya. Perjalanan panjang itu diwarnai macet, berlangsung sekitar dua atau tiga jam. Alice diam sepanjang jalan sampai mereka sampai di rumah sakit. Ayah Kate menyambut mereka di luar ruangan. Setelah berbasa-basi, ia berkata bahwa operasinya berhasil, namun belum ada yang boleh masuk ke ruangan. Kemudian pria yang tampak lelah itu pergi ke toilet. Alice nyaris ternganga tak percaya.

"Hebat. Jadi habis macet terbitlah menunggu? Sama sekali nggak lucu, aku—"

"Alice," ayahnya tidak berseru, tapi suaranya tegas dan dingin. Alice mendengus dan memelototi lantai, sadar bahwa dirinya sudah kalah.

Ponselnya berdering, ia bangkit sambil melihat nama 'Aisa' di sana, kemudian mengangkatnya sembari berjalan pelan. "Hai, Sa, ada apa?"

"Al… di—di mana kau sekarang? Kau tidak… di rumah."

"Di rumah sakit… uh, aku lupa namanya. Di luar kota," jawab Alice. Ia mengerutkan dahi, "Suaramu… kau—kau menangis?"

"Al, dengar… Ivan…" Aisa jelas-jelas menangis. Ia batuk di ujung sana kemudian melanjutkan. "Ivan… dia… meninggal…" suaranya mengecil dan berdecit, terdengar seperti tercekik, kemudian isaknya tumpah.

"Hah?" Alice benar-benar kebingungan. "Siapanya Ivan?"

"Ivan! Ivan, Alice, Ivan ketua kelas kita!" Aisa berseru putus asa.

"Sa, _please_, aku tidak ada waktu untuk bercanda," jawabnya kaku. Alice tidak sadar tangannya terasa dingin dan sudah seperempat jalan dalam proses meremukkan ponsel.

"Aku—aku tidak bercanda!"

"Kalau begitu jangan bohong."

"Aku serius!" Aisa benar-benar menjerit sekarang. "Dengar baik-baik, Ivan meninggal!"

"Sa, tapi itu nggak… mungkin…" suaranya bergetar di kalimat terakhir. Tangannya bahkan lebih gemetar lagi, membuat ponselnya jatuh. Ia mendengar samar-samar ibunya memanggil namanya dengan khawatir—atau apakah itu ayahnya?

Ia tidak tahu. Ia tidak peduli.

Alice menyambar ponselnya di lantai, berlari keluar dari kungkungan koridor putih yang tiba-tiba terasa menyesakkan. Ia mendengar salah satu dari orang tuanya memanggil namanya. Tapi ia tidak peduli. Ia berlari ke jalan, menghentikan taksi, menggumamkan 'stasiun kereta api' cepat-cepat. Ia hanya tahu bahwa uang di dompetnya cukup banyak.

Alice bersandar di pilar dengan gelisah, beberapa menit kemudian melorot dan berjongkok di sana, karcis tergenggam erat di tangan. Ia tidak menghiraukan getar ponsel yang menandakan panggilan kesebelas dari orang tuanya. Ia menunggu, menunggu, menunggu, berusaha menahan air mata yang hanya akan menghapus harapannya. _Ini cuma lelucon_, ia meyakinkan diri sendiri dengan cara yang nyaris menyakitkan, _ini cuma lelucon bodoh dan ketika aku sampai mereka akan menertawakanku…_

Keretanya datang. Ia meremas baju dengan gelisah selama perjalanan hingga tangannya hampir mati rasa. Sampai. Ia menghentikan taksi lagi, menyebutkan alamat yang sudah ia kenal dengan baik. Ketika Alice sampai, ada banyak orang di sana. Kemudian seseorang menghampirinya.

"A-alice! Bukankah kau ada di luar kota?" Aisa berujar, wajahnya sembab dan basah, suaranya parau.

"Ivan, di mana Ivan?" Alice terdengar seperti sedang mencekik dirinya sendiri.

"Al—"

"Aku mencari Ivan."

"Alice…"

"Sa, di mana Ivan?"

"Al, tolong, dia sudah… sudah…"

"Di mana Ivan?!" Alice menjerit hingga ujung paru-parunya. Beberapa orang menoleh, tapi Alice tak peduli. Ia tak peduli. Ia tak peduli. "Tertawakan aku! Ini cuma lelucon kan?"

"Al," Aisa mengubur wajah di kedua telapak tangannya. "Ini bukan lelucon…" suara Aisa lirih dan nyaris hilang. Alice merasa kosong, benar-benar kosong, seolah semua organ dalamnya disedot keluar, atau mungkin lebih buruk dari itu. "Ivan… pulang dari sekolah menggunakan sepeda, seperti biasa. Aku—aku tak tahu bagaimana, tapi dia bertabrakan dengan sebuah mobil. A-aku datang ke rumahmu setelah mendapat kabar, tapi kau tidak ada… Mereka… mereka bilang Ivan dalam keadaan kritis, a-aku pergi ke rumah sakit. Tapi ketika aku sampai dia… dia sudah…" Kalimat itu menusuk-nusuk Alice seperti belati beracun. "Aku—aku minta maaf baru memberitahumu beberapa jam setelahnya…"

Alice tidak merespon. Ia diam menatap tanah. "Di mana Ivan?" tanyanya datar.

"…Aku akan mengantarmu," Aisa menjawab, sedikit lebih tenang.

* * *

Alice menatap kosong, melihat ke dalam ingatannya sendiri ketika Ivan menyodorinya daftar nilai ulangan, ketika Ivan berhasil mengalahkannya dan tertawa penuh kemenangan, ketika di lain waktu ia melakukan hal yang sama. Lalu ia tersentak dan menyadari sedang berada di dalam mobil, memandang langit buram di balik kaca mengkilat. Kemudian bayangan Ivan, Aisa, dan dirinya sendiri berkelebat ketika berdiskusi seru tentang sesuatu. Menit berlalu, dan ketika ia sadar lagi, Aisa sedang mendorong lembut punggungnya dan mereka sedang berada di sebuah pemakaman suram.

"Kita sudah sampai…" bisik Aisa.

"Di mana? Ivan tidak ada di sini," jawab Alice. Tapi ia tidak menoleh, ia memandang tajam nisan di depannya.

"Al… Tolong, aku tahu ini lebih dari menyakitkan… Tapi aku tahu kau bisa menghadapi kenyataan," Aisa menangis lagi, memeluk Alice yang tetap diam, masih menatap nisan.

"Aku… aku akan menemuimu di gerbang sana..." lirih Aisa sembari berjalan pergi. Alice berdiri di sana, mematung memandang nisan di depannya dalam-dalam. Resistensinya terkikis setiap detik.

"Hei… Ivan…" ia memulai, suaranya terdengar seperti bisikan. Ia melanjutkan lagi, sedikit lebih keras. "Hei… di mana kau?" Ia diam sebentar. Harapannya melesak lebih jauh ke tanah di bawah kakinya. "Jadi…" suaranya mulai bergetar. "Kau memang di situ…" Ia terdiam lagi, mengusap air yang meluncur turun ke pipinya. "Aku… aku tahu tidak akan ada jawaban. Jadi, aku takkan panjang lebar…"

"Hei, Ivan… aku menyukaimu."

Alice menangis, terisak tanpa suara. Rasanya menyakitkan. Ia mengepalkan tangan di depan jantung, seakan hendak menghentikan rasa sakit yang berdenyut di sana. Alice jatuh terduduk, menunduk bersusah payah mengambil udara untuk paru-parunya di tengah isak tanpa suara dan decit napas.

"Maaf, aku terlambat."


	2. Epilog (Setelah Pentas Drama)

**"Epilog : Aku Tidak Akan Terlambat" by Komodo vs Tomato**

**Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Terima kasih untuk N.B.M. yang mengusulkan cerita di chapter satu untuk drama kelompok saya dan menginspirasi saya untuk membuat epilognya OwO  
Dirimu nggak tahu betapa diriku pengen meluk dikau sambil jejeritan histeris *dilempar ke laut jawa***

**Eniwei, anggota kelompok drama saya #gaknanya:**

**A.D.F. – C.R.K. – E.A. – G.A.S.A. – K.N.S. – N.B.M.**

**Betewe ini pake karakter Hetalia, maaf kalau OOC *nangis gegulingan* PAIRNYA PRUHUN dan veryveryveryslight PortugalxBelgium, errr ada juga pikiran nista saya tentang yaoi, cuma dikit banget sih, satu-dua kalimat, dan gak nista-nista amat kok. Tapi dipersilahkan kabur bagi yang alergi.  
**

**Alice = Hungary. Ivan = Prussia. Aisa = Taiwan. Ayah Alice = Portugal. Ibu Alice = Belgium. Ayah dari Sepupu Alice = Indonesia (Err, setidaknya itulah tokoh2nya di naskah drama kelompok saya, yang peran figuran ngerangkap narator btw)**

**Dan yang ini murni karangan saya. Nggak ada hubungannya sama yang sebenarnya terjadi di dunia nyata saya. Berfungsi semata-mata sebagai cerita tambahan biar efek pesan moralnya kerasa.**

* * *

26 Oktober 2013

"Oh, maaaan, akhirnya selese juga…" Taiwan langsung jatuh sujud dan (nyaris) cium tanah setelah turun dari panggung.

"Rasanya udah kayak main sinetron, gue ngerasa lebay gilak…" Hungary yang dapat peran Alice berjongkok di samping Taiwan.

"Mending elo. Gue baca narasi udah nyampe pegel mulutnya kagak selese-selese," Portugal yang cuma jadi peran figuran tapi merangkap jadi narator mendelik pada yang buat naskah.

"Gue juga, begooo… Ini yang buat naskah kejem amat," Indonesia yang nasibnya sama dengan Portugal memegangi rahangnya yang rasanya bisa copot kapan saja. Si pembuat naskah (AN: yang buat naskah saya, FYI, tapi gak bakal diberitahu siapa saya di sini xD) yang notabene seorang fujoshi pun cengar-cengir melihat dua teman senasib yang sekarang rangkulan dengan muka merana. Di mata seorang fujoshi akut macam dia, segala sesuatu terlihat berbeda. _If you know what I mean_.

"Daripada cerita galau bin gak awesome kayak gini, mendingan kita pake cerita Rumah Siput yang kemarin itu…" Prussia melipat tangan di dada. "Iya sih, gue yang awesome ini dapet perannya cuma sampe setengah drama karena gue mati. Tapi ntar korban utamanya gue sama Hungary ini."

"Oh iya," Belgium terbahak nista. "Siap-siap aja nerima ucapan 'semoga langgeng' dari temen-temen. Kalo dari gue sih, semoga kisah cinta kalian berdua nggak setragis di drama." Sepersekian detik kemudian, mukanya langsung jadi TKP penganiayaan sepatu.

"Bukannya lo sama Portugal malah udah nikah dan punya anak di drama tadi? Makdus gue, kalian lebih parah. Gue sama Prussia kan kesampaian aja enggak," komentar Hungary sengit.

"Lah, makanya kan gue doain-"

"Udah, udah. Mendingan kasian sama gue nih, muncul sebagai bapak tapi ibunya nggak nongol sama sekali. Ngenes gak sih…?" Indonesia duduk di kursinya, menikmati celotehan sang guru yang sedang pidato panjang lebar kali tinggi tentang drama-drama yang sudah dipentaskan.

"Kurang orang, bro…" Belgium bergumam malas.

Akhirnya istirahat pertama tiba. Murid-murid yang lain sudah terlalu tepar setelah pentas drama masing-masing yang persiapannya kebut-kebutan.

Hungary menarik napas panjang. Ini dia. "Eh, Prus, ikut sini bentar," panggilnya pelan. Prussia menatap Hungary heran sebelum ikut keluar. Tak ada yang tahu empat anggota lain kelompok drama mereka nyengir sambil saling tukar pandang. Ada yang ternganga dua sih. Pasalnya mereka nggak percaya usaha iseng mereka mencalonkan Hungary dan Prussia sebagai Alice dan Ivan membuahkan hasil. Dengan semangat penggosip professional mereka berjejalan mengikuti Hungary dan Prussia sediam mungkin.

Hungary menghela napas.

_Karena aku tidak mau dan tidak akan terlambat…_

* * *

AN:  
Benar, saudara-saudara. Ini lebay gilak. Entah apa yang merasuki saya bikin epilognya. Pertama kalinya saya menyelesaikan cerita bergenre angst-romance (atau dalam kamus saya, sinetronate romance / telenovelaic romance)… Udah gitu straight lagi pairingnya… jarang-jarang saya tobat. Tapi pengen rasanya terjun ke Selat Karimata sambil tereak "Abalitaaaa!" #russiastyle #dorr

Dan, ya, cerita chapter pertama itu emang terjadi beneran pada temen saya yang namanya Alice. Yang kedua itu abaikan saja… udah abalita, lebih kilat dari karmina (pantun dua karat/pantun kilat, tau kan?), nggak terjadi di dunia nyata, praktek pesan moral paling gagal sedunia, dan super ngarep tingkat dewa. Mentang-mentang mereka meranin dua peran utama yang jatuh cinta terus pacaran di dunia nyata… Haha, anggep aja kasusnya mereka udah saling suka sejak lama tapi nggak ada yang berani ngaku, terus sama temen-temen sekelompoknya 'didorong' xD

Dieksekusi pada Selasa, 26 November 2013 pukul 19:07 oleh saya OwO

Semoga Anda menikmati dan terima kasih banyak sudah membaca…

-Komodo vs Tomato-


End file.
